


Batman & Robin...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: T. J. Hooker (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Costumes, Epic Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Poetry, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Helping with charity funding...Hooker and Romano decide to take a walk-about in costumes!





	Batman & Robin...

Hooker and Romano hit the city streets as Batman and Robin  
They very soon felt the growing crowds a throbbin'!

The watchers seemed so impressed  
Yet they were still feeling rather underdressed!

Struttin' along with evident style  
Makin' many wide eyed smiles!

Groovin' all across the town  
Never finding a frown!

The ladies readily stopped and stared  
They made such an attractive pair!

All the guys too actually succumbed  
They must be finding them a really hot-two-some!

Continually thinking they were causing a great commotion   
That is until turning around to see Stacy dressed as Wonder Woman!

Epilogue:

Turns out three's NOT a crowd!  
But actually helps to draw the crowds!

They all had fun later playing Bullets and Bracelets!  
(Blanks naturally.) Who could forget!

The End.


End file.
